Still Inlove With You
by Classy Gleekster
Summary: Just a little idea of mine of what is supposed to happen during "Hearts". Mainly Fabrevans.
1. Meeting

**~Still inlove with you~**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**Sam, Quinn and Mercedes are at Mrs. Wendell's Homeroom for a meeting. Mercedes called it and reasoned that it's very important.**

"So, guys I called you here for an important reason." **Mercedes said**

"And what is that?" **Quinn raised an eyebrow**

"Remember our group last year?"

"The God Squad?" **Sam asked**

"Yes! I would like to activate it again. Is it okay?"

"Sure" **both blondes agreed**

"Can I ask, who's the Lychee head over here?" **Sam said pointing to a red haired guy**

**Mercedes smiled** "Lady and gentleman, I'd like you all to welcome our newest member in the group—Tim Carter."

"Hi guys" **Tim said shyly**

"Welcome to the group Tim." **Quinn smiled**

"Thanks."

"So Mercedes," **Quinn turned to the wannabe diva** "Why isn't Shane on our group?"

"Well, I don't know with him. He doesn't like singing at all."

"I'll convince him. More members, the better." **Suggested the hazel eyed girl**

"Are you crazy? Shane doesn't know how to sing, Quinn and he hates the Glee Club!" **Sam freaked out**

"Sam, nothing is impossible for Shane and besides this isn't Glee Club— this is the God Squad and he can join, cause it's free anyways." **Reasoned Quinn**

"But—.."

"I think that's a good idea, Quinn." **Mercedes smiled**

* * *

**After the God Squad Meeting Sam went directly to the Boys Locker.. **

"I can't believe Quinn suggested that! It's so stupid!" **Said the blonde boy walking towards his locker**

"Maybe she wants Shane to be in your group so that, you can't get near Mercedes and so Quinn can be with you." **Puck guessed**

"That's so impossible, man!" **Finn stated** "Quinn and Rachel had a talk and Quinn said she had moved on with her relationship with Sam."

"Then why is she doing this?" **Exclaimed Sam**

"Dude, calm down! Maybe she has a different reason."

"You know what? Here's my plan, go walk with her everytime- so she can be distracted and she can't ask Shane about joining your group. Then you can have Mercedes." **The Mohawk teen smirked**

**Sam thought for a while and he smiled about Puck's little idea..**

* * *

**Hello guys. What do you think of my first Chapter? **

**Please Review..**


	2. Can You?

**~Still In Love With You~**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**So after Sam got changed, he went out of the boys locker and spotted the blonde girl by her locker.**

"Hey Quinn!" **Sam said walking towards her**

**Quinn was confused—but the she also greeted the Big lip blondie** "Hi Sam."

"Where's your next class?"

"Uh, Calculus."

"Great! Can I walk you there? My class is just right next to yours." **Sam reasoned**

"Okay."

* * *

**So the two blondes started walking to their classrooms. **

"Sooo, how are you these days?" **asked Sam**

"I'm fine. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

All of this! Asking where are my classes, walking me to my classrooms.. Do you want something from me?" **Quinn asked like an inspector**

"No! It's just a friendly walk."

"Whatever!" **the blonde girl just rolled her eyes.**

* * *

**Just when Quinn turned around, she saw Shane talking to Karofsky from a distance.**

**Quinn gasped as she saw the black guy and whispered to herself "**Shane."

"Quinn, where are you going?"

"I need to talk to Shane!" **Quinn ran to Shane as fast as she could so that Sam can't follow her**

"Quinn, NO!" **Yelled Sam**

"Hi Shane!" **Quinn waved at the large guy in front of her**

"Oh hey Quinn."

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure!" **Shane turned his head to Karofsky and said** "Gotta go man!"

"Okay, c'yah!" **Replied the bully**

"Well, Mercedes started a group—A singing group." **Quinn started**

"Ahu"

"Well we need new members. Can you be one of them?"

"I'm not that great of a singer but-.."

* * *

**Hello again fellow Gleeks. How'd you describe my 2****nd**** chapter of my Fabrevans Fic? Please Review to let me know what you guys think 'bout my 2****nd**** Chapter. **

**Btw, find out Shane's answer on the next Chapter. **


	3. Phew!

**Chapter 3 here. Hope You Like it guys.**

* * *

"**But—Okay, I'll try." Shane said to Quinn while smiling**

"**Omg! Really? Thank you so much Shane!" Quinn squealed "I'll see you tomorrow at Mrs. Wandell's Homeroom in Room 32, the God Squad meeting starts at 4."**

"**Okay! Thanks, Quinn.."**

"**No problem, I'll see you tomorrow!"**

"**Sure."**

**Shane ran into his next class and Quinn continued walking to her class. While she was walking she heard a voice at her back…**

"**Q?" Said the voice**

**Quinn turned around quickly "Coach!" Then a smile appeared on her face**

"**Can I talk to you at my office?" Sue asked her favorite girl**

"**Sure!" **

**And they went to Sue's office.**

* * *

**M E A N W H I L E -**

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T CATCH UP WITH HER?" Asked Puck**

"**I did – but when I ran after her, she suddenly—sort of disappeared!" Explained the Big Lip Blondie**

"**You are freaking ridiculous dude! It's just very simple!" Growled Puck as he hit his forehead with his palm**

"**Sorry! I'm not like you who is as fast like a damn firework!" Sam blurted out**

"**Guys! Settle down. Have some pizza and a glass of cold lemonade instead, it'll help cool off your smoking erupting minds." Finn suggested**

* * *

**=The Next Day at the GOD SQUAD Meeting=**

**[Sam's POV]**

**GOD! I'm sure Quinn convinced the King Kong.. I know all her moves, she just twinkle her eyes then it's a yes! Damn! Why are they so beautiful? They're like gems—mostly diamonds. I can't help but get lost in those eyes. My thoughts were cut when I heard Mercedes gasp.**

* * *

**Heeey! Chapter 3's done. Watcha think guys? Please review! Find out what will happen next.**


End file.
